Gods
'Biology' Are a race of powerful near immortals that live in the Wizard World/Earthland, Soul Reaper World/Soul Society and Dust World/Remnant Gods also appear to be genderless race in most worlds minus Dust World. Gods are near immortal and thus can live thousands to millions years, They an however be killed by strong enough attack. Gods tend to be rulers of certin elements, aspects or even entire worlds. Gods are also great creators of powerful weapons or even entire races. 'Culture' Not much is known about the Gods expect that they appear to have a degree at one point been worshipped by the people of the Wizard World. They seem rule of over certain things, Anlkserem who is in charge of Life and Death. Gods can also be summon by wizards if certain requirements are met. Most of time however they appear not to meddle in the affairs of mortals. In Soul Society they appear to be worshiped to extent and as when Jushiro Ukitake was child his parents took him to the shrine of Mimihagi to heal him. Most of time however they appear not to meddle in the affairs of mortals as the Soul King who is the Ruler does not meddle into he Governing of Soul Society. In the Dust World, Their two known Gods that created their world's Humans in which they worship ruled and live beside them. 'Strengths' All gods possess Immense Magic Power or Spiritual Energy and the ability to place curses on people that even the more powerful the Chitsujo can not reverse or remove an example being Ankhseram god of Life and Death who made Zeref Dragneel immortal. Gods can also bestow gifts on to mortals an example being Mimihagi who removed Jushiro's lungs which in turn allowed him to continue on as a Soul Reaper Hexing Immense strength Blessings A god has the ability to grant lower beings stronger powers or abilities. Soul King has the power bestow Oken into the members of his Royal Guard. They can also do this by placing their very being inside them to grant additional abilities example being Mimihagi who allowed Jushiro to live as a soul reaper and Chronos who gave Dimaria Yesta the ability to freeze time. The God Of Light also left behind four Relics all with type of power to aid humanity. Immense Power 'Weaknesses' Gods though can still be killed by powerful enough attack or by God Slayers's Magic. Most appear arrogant of lower races as such can be knocked off guard if they find a being stronger themselves. 'List of Gods' 'Soul Society' *Soul King (King of Soul Society) *Mimihagi (Fallen God and Right Arm of the Soul King) *Gerard Valkyrie (Heart of the Soul King) *Pernida Parnkgjas (Left Arm of the Soul King) 'Wizard World' *Ankhseram (God of Life and Death) *Chronos (God of Time) *Ikusa-Tsunagi (Yakuma Eighteen War Gods)(Deceased) *Kemokemo(God of Plants) *Higurenokami(Wicked God) *Vigharthur(Yakuma Eighteen War Gods)(Deceased) *Melchizedek (God of Justice, Truth, Emotions and Balance) 'Dust World' *God Of Light *God of Darkness 'Trivia' *Gods share the spots of being one the 4 races in the series to inhabit in more than one world, the other two are Giants, Humans and Zombies. Category:Races Category:Wizard World Category:Immense Power Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Summons Category:Soul Society Category:Gods Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Genderless Category:Dust World